ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Idea Wiki's DC Animated Film Universe
In each paragraph, there is a list of alternate flicks for the DC Animated Movie Universe of Justice League: War and Son of Batman. Each of us with his or her ideas for a DC Animated Film. NightStorm66 Batman 666 In the distant future Damian wayne has become a brutal Batman in Gotham city. He struggles to protect his city during the joker apocalypse all while trying to save the little boy Terry Mcginnis. Coolot1 [[Flash: Godspeed|'Flash: Godspeed']] Barry Allen has to face a ghost of his past under the name of Godspeed. Wonder Woman: Claws of the Cheetah Diana has to work with former boxer turned vigilante Wildcat, to take down the Cheetah who recruited a business man named Sebastian Ballestros to her side. DonaldoC1997 GazzaB9 Doom Patrol The world's strangest heroes must come together to take on the world's strangest villains. Iago PUC Superman: War of Krypton Superman works alongside his allies and his cousin Kara Zor-El to protect the Earth from the forces of General Zod, who is recruiting super-villains on Earth to establish a new World Order. Batman: Arkham Rebels When the mysterious Arkham Knight emerges to establish a new order in Gotham and Arkham through iron fist, Batman and Deadshot must bring together a team (consisting of Commissioner Gordon, the Bat-Family as well as some old and new members of the Justice League (Flash and Cyborg) and Teen Titan Raven) to end their new enemy's tyranny. Lobo A spin-off film centered around Lobo, who longs to collect a bounty placed on the heads of a series of aliens, including Darkseid and Doomsday. It is a R-Rated Comedy film similar to Deadpool. 35Baragon Batman vs. Suicide Squad The Thinker has stolen some alien device from A.R.G.U.S. and plans to sell it to other supervillains as Amanda Waller sends out the Suicide Squad to retrieve it while dealing with interference from Batman, Katana, Green Arrow, and Black Canary. Justice League vs. Godzilla The Justice League must stop the Legion of Doom's latest plan for world domination which involves Gorilla Grodd creating a neurological transmitter deivce to take control of Japan's greatest enemy, the legendary King of the Monsters, Godzilla. ''Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl '' Wonder Woman must team up with Wonder Girl and Steve Trevor to stop Circe's plan for world domination. ''Justice League: Obsidian '' The Justice League have learned that Cadmus has created a clone hybrid named Obsidian Girl, using their DNA as a weapon to destroy them. However, things get complicated when Amanda Waller wants Obsidian Girl and sends the Suicide Squad to capture her as the Justice League must team up with the Teen Titans to stop Waller. Princess Dynasti Teen Titans vs. The Brotherhood of Evil The Teen Titans team up with Terra to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. Trigger Happy the Gremlin Numnum22 Lightning Cactus 8 Teen Titans For the DC Extended Universe featuring Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Robin (Damian Wayne), Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, and Blue Beetle forming there own team. They try to stop their main antagonists Killer Moth (Charades), The Brain, and Mammoth. Green Lantern: Loss of Light Hal Jordan finds out that OA has been attacked and Almost all of the Green Lantern Core is missing. He along with Kilowag, and Tomar Re must find out what happened to them. Suicide Squad: Savage Waller informs the Squad that Vandal Savage is alive. She sends them out to find and eradicate him but find out first how he is alive. The squads travels are much worst than their previous one do to Scandal Savage and Knockout trying to share revenge on Savage. Justice League: Revelation The Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, Shazam, and their newest member Hawkgirl) are after an object that is extremely important but its also been targeted by the Teen Titans and the Suicide Squad. There are others in the shadows seeking for its power. Doom Patrol Hell War The Doom Patrol (Robotman, Negative Man, Elastiwoman, Crazy Jane, Mento, Tempest, and their newest member Bumblebee) face a new threat that has expunged their previous members. During their war, the Doom Patrol members powers are alternated. Knottyorchid12 Batman: Enter The Bat-Realm Terry Mcginnis and Bruce Wayne discover a alternate dimension with more than one Batman even leading to some weird and familiar changes.Including Jason Todd becoming a Batman,Edward Nygma is a suit designer and gadget maker for Bruce and most importantly Bruce Wayne meets his father. TBA TBA TBA Category:DC Movies Category:Movies Category:Franchises Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Superhero films Category:Fictional Universes Category:Shared Universes Category:Universes